Tomorrow
by Oh SeRa Land
Summary: Jika besok tak pernah sudi untuk datang maka aku akan benar-benar bersyukur dan berbahagia berdiam di hari ini. Jika besok bisa menunda dirinya untuk datang maka aku akan berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang mengulurnya. Jika besok akan segera menyapa maka aku tak yakin air mata ini akan cukup untuk mengalir dan entah seberapa. Lay main cast. KRAY/SULAY GS. family!Huntao EXO FF


**Tomorrow.**

**Cast :**

Zhang Yixing aka Lay

Kim Heechul aka Zhang Heechul

Hangeng aka zhang hangeng

Oh Sehun aka Zhang Sehun

Huang Zi Tao aka Zhang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan aka Yi Fan

Xi Luhan aka Xi Luhan

Kim Joonmyun aka Kim Joonmyun

**Genre :**

Family, romance, aneh,a absurd

**Rate :**

T

**Lenght :**

Oneshoot

**Desc :**

castnya milik tuhan dan ceritanya murni dari saya berdasarkan kepada beberapa kisah nyata dicampur ide-ide di dramtisir. ini GS!

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika **besok** tak pernah sudi untuk datang maka aku akan benar-benar bersyukur dan berbahagia berdiam di hari ini. Jika **besok** bisa menunda dirinya untuk datang maka aku akan berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang mengulurnya. Jika **besok** akan segera menyapa maka aku tak yakin air mata ini akan cukup untuk mengalir dan entah seberapa gejala aneh di hatiku yang harus aku tahankan. Jika **besok** telah berganti menjadi hari ini maka aku tak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, hanya berharap _kemarin_ adalah mimpi indah yang masih boleh di kunjungi.

.

.

"Yixing.. kau sudah menyiapkan semua barangmu untuk berangkat **besok**, sayang?"tanya seorang wanita paruh baya pada yeoja manis yang sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri –melamun-.

"ah,. Apa mama?"tanya sang yeoja yang baru saja kembali ke kenyataan setelah berlayar jauh dalam lamunannya hampir saja ia lupa menepi kembali.

"mama bertanya apa semua barang-barangmu sudah siap untuk berangkat **besok** malam?" sang mama yang berparah tirus dan imut itu mendekati putrinya yang duduk sambil melamun.

"ah, sudah mama, mungkin nanti akan aku pastikan lagi"jawab Yixing sambil menunduk, entahlah pikirannya sendiri sangat menganggunya sekarang. Heechul-mama Yixing mencurigai sesuatu.

"apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan, sayang?"tanya mamanya lembut sambil mengelus lembut rambut Yixing.

"ani. Aniya mama. Aku baik baik saja."jawabnya berusaha meyakinkan mamanya yang keturunan korea itu tapi seorang mama selalu tahu segala sesuatu tentang anaknya anggaplah sebuah kontak batin, Heechul memandang menelisik pada Yixing menyatakan jangan-sembunyikan-apa-pun-dariku-karena-kau-takkan-bisa. Yixing menghela nafas panjang, ia sepertinya akan kalah dari mamanya.

"aku baik-baik saja dan mungkin aku hanya sedikit mengantuk mama" Yixing masih berusaha mengelak. Ngantuk? Mana mungkin, ia bangun jam 10 pagi hari ini.

"Yixing ..."kata Heechul dengan nada serius. Oke. Oke. Yixing kalah. Ia tak mungkin menang dari mamanya yang tahu A sampai Z tentang dirinya.

"aku juga tak mengerti mama, aku merasa begitu khawatir entah pada apa. Aku merasa begitu takut memikirkan yang akan terjadi nanti disana. Aku merasa akan benar-benar kesepian nantinya disana. Mama aku takut.. " perlahan tanpa ia sadari air matanya jatuh. Ia merasa begitu konyol,

Yixing adalah seorang mahasiswa yang baru memasuki tahun kedua di Korea, ia berkuliah disana karena saran dari orang tuanya dan ia juga menyukai jurusan Dance & Music yang di dapatnya disana bahkan ia sudah bisa mencoba mencomposer sebuah lagu di tambah tawaran dari sebuah agency padanya. Hampir satu tahun bisa ia jalani dengan cukup baik namun entah kenapa setelah 2 bulan lebih berada di rumah membuatnya berpikir macam-macam tentang kembali ke Korea, hidup sendiri lagi disana. Terasa mengilukan, sulit di ungkapkan. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan untuk tak kembali ke Korea. Ingin sekali ia menyatakan untuk tetap tinggal di sisi kedua orang tuanya, di sisi keluarga yang mencintainya. Anggaplah dia kembali menjadi Yixing, si anak manja.

"Yixing ah.. " Heechul kembali mengelus lembut Yixing serta memeluk anak gadisnya yang mulai terlihat cengeng. Yixing sekarang sudah merengek di pelukan Heechul, tak tau kenapa rasanya pelukan ini akan benar-benar sangat ia rindukan nanti. Ia memaksa air matanya berhenti tapi air matanya malah nakal tetap bersikukuh turun ia mulai malu karena adik kecilnya Tao & Sehun menatap padanya aneh.

"mama, Yixing jie kenapa?"tanya Tao si mata panda, adik kecil Yixing yang baru kelas 2 Elementary School.

"apa mama berbuat nakal pada Yixing jie?" Si sakartik Sehun adik kecil Yixing yang baru kelas 1 Elementary School menatap ibunya tajam seolah mengatakan membuat jiejienya menangis itu hal yang paling ia benci.

"tidak, Sehun sayang, mama tidak berbuat nakal pada Yixing jie" jawab Heechul lembut.

Yixing membawa magnae dalam keluarganya itu ke dalam pangkuannya. Memeluk sang adik kesayangan sambil mengelap air mata konyol menurutnya.

"lalu kenapa Yixing jie menangis?" sela Tao yang sudah di pangkuan mama mereka.

"Yixing jie, tidak sedih sayang, jiejie Cuma sangat-sangat bahagia sampai menangis karena punya dua adik laki-laki lucu dan manis seperti kalian"kata Yixing yang mulai tersenyum.

"benarkah? Jiejie tidak bohong? HunHun tidak manis jie. HunHun tampan. Tao ge itu baru manis"protes Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"tapi, kata teman-teman Tao ge. Hunhun adik gege yang manis"timpal Tao.

"tidak, Hunhun tampan seperti baba. Iya kan mama?"sengit Sehun tak mau kalah.

Yixing dan Heechul tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Tao dan Sehun. Sejenak yixing bisa melupakan pikirannya tadi. Ia mencium kedua pipi adik-adik lucunya itu dengan gemas.

"jiejie, sangat menyayangi kalian berdua"ungkap Yixing.

"jiejie, apa jiejie akan pergi **besok**?"tanya Tao memiringkan kepalanya imut, menunjukan mata polosnya. Yixing mengangguk.

"kapan jiejie pulang?"tanya Sehun yang menatap dengan pandangan polosnya pada Yixing.

"jiejie akan segera pulang lagi,kan?"tambah Sehun.

Tao dan Sehun menatap lurus jiejie kesayangan mereka dengan harapan menjawab sesuai keinginan mereka. Yixing menelan paksa air ludahnya, ia tak bisa menyuarakan apapun. Ia tak berniat mengatakan sesuatu yang memilukan hati adik-adiknya dan ia juga tak ingin menyuarakan janji yang belum tentu ia penuhi.

"Yixing jie, pasti pulang cepat sayangku"kata mama menjawab pertanyaan kedua anak lelakinya.

"tapi, kenapa Yixing jiejie harus membawa koper sebanyak itu? Yixing jie pasti akan lama"kata Tao polos. Yixing tiba-tiba sedikit harus merutuki kecerdasan adik manisnya. Sementara, Sehun menunjukan wajah datarnya yang artinya ia akan bersiap untuk merajuk atau menangis sebentar lagi.

"Yixing jie harus tampil cantik selalu sayang makanya dia membawa baju yang banyak, kalian mau Yixing jie di panggil jelek"ungkap Heechul bijak. Kedua bocah itu menggeleng cepat. Mana mungkin mereka rela jiejie mereka di bilang jelek.

"dan lagi Hunhun kan tampilnya mendekati tanggal chuseok di korea. Itu hari libur,kan? Mana mungkin Yixing jie tak ingin pulang sayang"lanjut Heechul.

"tentu, Yixing jie harus melihat Hunhun tampil wushu untuk pertama kali nanti seperti tahun lalu jiejie datang melihat Tao ge"

Sehun bersikeras. Yixing hanya menatap Sehun dengan tersenyum. Sehun bersorak senang, maklumlah ia sangat ingin kedua orangtuanya dan jiejienya datang ke aksi penampilannya seperti Tao setahun yang lalu.

"Lihat Tao ge, Yixing jie juga mau melihatku."kata Sehun pamer. Yang di cibiri oleh Tao.

"ya, semoga saja Hun"kata Yixing membatin.

.

.

"Yixing.. mendekat ke baba"ucap Hangeng-babanya Yixing pada Yixing yang sibuk melihat baju-baju di sebuah boutieque. Yixing manut.

"kemana anting sebelah kananmu nak?"tanya sambil mengusap telinga sebelah kanan Yixing yang tak memiliki anting.

"mungkin jatuh di suatu tempat atau aku tinggalkan di suatu temat dan aku tak ingat baba"kata Yixing terkekeh, sedikit mengingat sifat pelupanya yang tak hilang-hilang.

"kau sudah memilih baju yang kau suka?"

Yixing menganguki pertanyaan babanya.

"aku tak selama mama memilih baju baba"

"baiklah, ikut baba" Hangeng menarik tangan Yixing mengikutinya.

"heechul ah, kami pergi sebentar. Nanti hubungi aku ketika sudah selesai."

Hangeng mengecupi dahi istrinya kemudian membawa Yixing mengikutinya.

"ah disini. Pilihlah mana yang kau suka"

Yixing tercengang. Ia benar-benat tak menduga babanya akan membawanya ke sebuah toko perhiasan. Yixing melirik babanya lagi.

"baba serius?"

Hangeng mengangguk cepat.

"tapi, aku tak apa dengan satu anting ini baba. Nanti bagaimana kalau aku menghilangkannnya."

Yixing memundurkan langkahnya. Ia suka melihat berbagai aksesoris disana tapi ia lebih dulu takut menghilangkannya karena ini berasal dari babanya. Mereka cukup kaya untuk membeli lagi tapi menurut Yixing terlalu menyedihkan jika hilang.

"sudahlah, kau mau baba sedih kau tak mau menerima pemberian dari baba"tanya Hangeng. Yixing menggeleng.

"nah, pilihlah"

Yixing melangkah maju dengan ragu memasuki toko tersebut. Ia melirik satu persatu model anting dan tak lupa melirik harganya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ya, layaknya yeoja lainnya yang menyukai benda bersinar.

"baba, bagaimana dengan ini?"

Yixing menarik babanya yang tadi sibuk di tempat kalung –yang mungkin dipilihkannya untuk istrinya- . yixing menunjuk sepasang anting kecil berbentuk bunga lili.

"cantik dan sepertinya cocok untuk putriku"

"yeay.."sorak Yixing. "aku mau yang ini baba"

Ya, bunga lili sangat sesuai dengan karakter Yixing cantik, polos, dan sederhana. Benar-benar sangat mengambarkan Yixing.

Yixing begitu senang dan ingin mengabarkan pada mengabarkan pada mamanya. Ia keluar menemui mamanya mendahului Hangeng.

"mama! "teriaknya senang melihat mamanya yang sudah di dekat mobil mereka, ia begitu senang.

"mama tau baba membelikanku anting batu dan itu sangat cantik"cerita Yixing bersemangat.

Heechul hanya bisa terkekeh melihat Yixing yang begitu bersemangat.

"lihat.. lihat ... anting ini akan segera pergi dari sini"tunjuknya ada anting berbentuk mata angin seperti pada kompas yang ada pada telinganya.

"aduh, mama jadi iri kalau begitu. Baba pilih kasih. "kata Heechul pura-pura merajuk.

"tenang saja istriku sayang, ini .. " Heechul memperlihatkan sebuah kalung pada Heechul dengan bentuk mainan yang sama dengan anting milik Yixing.

"omo! Daebak! Yipunnee.. "puji Yixing.

Heechul menngecup pipi Hangeng yang sudah sedari tadi di sampingnya.

"gumawo.. "

.

.

"mama.. aku pergi dulu"pamit Yixing dari pintu depan mereka.

"ya, ingat kembali jangat terlalu larut. Jangan buat babamu mengamuk, okay?"

"araessooo... bye."

Malam ini Yixing berencana menemui seseorang yang memang sejak awal kepulangannya sudah mengajaknya untuk bertemu. Seseorang yang sangat spesial baginya dulu dan –mungkin- juga sekarang.

"aiss.. tak bisakah kau berubah meski sedikit. Kau yang harusnya paling menegerti kalau aku benci menunggu sendirian seperti ini"

Yixing bermonolog memandang pada jalanan beraspal di depannya berharap mempermulus jalan namja yang di tunggunya.

"Yixing. Kesini.."

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi tegap putih dengan motor ninjanya melambai pada Yixing. Sejenak Yixing harus terganggu dari lamunannya lagi menyadari sosok itu adalah yang di tunggunya. Ia merasa pipinya memerah dan memperlambat jaraknya menuju namja itu.

"cepatlah, jangan lelet seperti itu"ketus si namja. Senyum langsung pudar dari bibir Yixing. Ia masih merasakan debaran lain yang ada di hatinya namun di bibirnya ia sudah ingin menghapusnya.

"kemana?"ketus Yixing balik.

"aku juga tidak tau"jawab si namja santai.

"kalau begitu turunkan aku Yi Fan"kesal Yixing, entahlah keputusannya bertemu mantannya sepertinya bukan pilihan baik lebih tepatnya buruk.

"ayolah, Lay. Aku tak akan mungkin menurunkanmu."

Yixing menghela nafas hanya pasrah ada Yi Fan.

"jadi kita kemana?"tanya Yi Fan.

"ayolah, Yi Fan. Terserah kau saja."ucap Lay.

Mereka menyusuri jalan yang ramai tanpa bercakap sepatah kata pun, Yixing lebih menikmati angin yang berhembus ke arah di banding mengucapkan barang sebatas satu kata. Yi Fan juga hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya sambil berkomat-kamit mengatur kata yang tepat untuk ia katakan.

"apa kabar?"ucap Yi Fan setelah mendehem untuk merebut perhatian Lay.

"baik"jawab Lay acuh. Entahlah sebelum berangkat rasanya banyak sekali yang ingin katakan pada Yi Fan ketika bertemu nanti. Ya, seperti kata maaf dan terima kasih termasuk tentang orang-orang sekitar yang sama-sama mengenal mereka dulu.

"bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat biasa? Memesan makanan yang sama?"

Entahlah itu sebuah pertanyaan, pernyataan, ajakan ataupun gumaman pribadi Yi Fan. Lay sudah lebih dulu larut dalam ingatannya di masa lalu. Tempat biasa? Cafe yang biasa mereka kunjungi dulu. Cafe yang menjadi saksi seberapa lelahnya penantian Lay. Cafe yang memiliki kenangan terakhir di mana setelahnya yang terdengar hanyalah selamat tinggal dari mulut Yi Fan. Ia sedikit bergetar memori itu bersikeras berseliweran dalam pikirannya.

"ah, oke. Call!"ucap Lay berusaha tetap tersenyum.

Semakin mendekati tempat itu, Lay mulai menunduk , membuat kepalanya berbenturan pada punggung Yi Fan. Ia menjauhkan pandangan dari jalanan yang mengingatkan dia pada Yi Fan yang membuatnya kecewa berkali-kali.

"eh, kenapa tidak berhenti? Tempatnya di sana,kan?"tanya Lay. Ia heran pada Yi Fan yang tak menghentikan motornya di tempat mereka biasa. Yi Fan lebih memilih berbelok lebih jauh.

"aku pikir kita butuh sesuatu yang baru, kau keberatan?"

"tidak, semua terserah padamu. Kau yang mengajakkan? Aku hanya mengikuti"

.

.

Suasana makan malam Yi Fan dan Lay terasa sangat berbeda. mereka lebih banyak diam sibuk dalam dunia merangkai kata yang tepat. Yi Fan menatap lama Lay, seolah menyesali perbuatan bodohnya yang menyakiti yeoja polos seperti Lay. Ia merasa sangat bodoh membuat yeoja itu menangis. Namun, sisi ego dalam dirinya membuatnya menahan diri untuk tak menyatakan cinta kembali pada Lay. Ia memilih mencoba menarik perhatian Lay dengan memperlakukannya sebaik mungkin dan berbeda.

Lay juga banyak menunduk dan berkomat kamit tak jelas dengan kaki yang tak bisa tenang. Ia merasa berbeda ketika di tatapi oleh Yi Fan seperti itu. ia tau bisa jadi perasaan masih banyak tertinggal namun dalam hati ia tekankan untuk memberi kesempatan kedua pada orang yang sama samalah artinya dengan memberi kesempatan kedua untuk orang itu menyakiti lagi. ah, ia tak bisa berbohong jika ia sungguh merindukan sosok di hadapannya.

"hey, bisakah sedikit tenang"protes Yi Fan yang membuat Lay merasa tak nyaman. Yi Fan menyesali, ia memang selalu saja berlaku salah. Dan hampir semuanya di lakukannya pada Lay.

"oh oke," Lay masih berusaha beraegyo, menstabilkan emosinya yang down karena sikap Yi Fan yang selalu saja kasar dan cuek padanya.

Lagi-lagi hanya diam yang menemani mereka. Hanya dentingan sendok pada piring yang mengiringi jalannya waktu.

"hmm.. Lay. Ayo, aku antar pulang"

Raut wajah Lay tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kekecewaannya kenapa harus secepat itu. lay merasa bodoh karena merasa hanya dia yang merindukan Yi Fan sebegitunya. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh ketika berharap hubungan mereka bisa menjadi baik setidaknya menjadi teman baik seperti dulu namun Lay merasa kecewa lagi. ia mempercepat memakan makanannya.

"ayo!"seru Lay sedikit emosi sambil berdiri memegang tangan Yi Fan.

Yi Fan menyadari kalau ia berbuat salah lagi padahal ia hanya bermaksud ingin memastikan dirinya yang akan mengantar Lay pulang nanti.

"duduklah, malu. Semua melihat kepada kita"

Lay sedikit menghentakan kakinya kembali ketempat duduk dan entah sengaja tau tidak membenturkan kakinya kepada meja. Ia malas melihat Yi Fan sekarang. Yi Fan mendelik tajam padanya.

"apa Yi Fan? Ayolah antar aku pulang sekarang! kalau kau memang tak suka bertemu denganku kenapa kau bertingkah seolah begitu mengharapkan itu?" Lay berkata sakartik.

"apa aku masih terlalu mudah untukmu? Terlalu mudah untuk kau permainkan lagi?"

Lay sudah emosi. Ia ingin pergi saja rasanya. Ia muak dari tadi diam. Ia muak dari tadi ia hanya di tanggapi secara tak layak-menurutnya- oleh Yi Fan. Namun, sebelum Lay beranjak. Yi Fan menahan tangannya, Lay ingin berontak tapi Lay terhenti oleh tatapan yang di berikan oleh Yi Fan. Tatapan pertama kalinya yang Lay lihat. Ia bungkam. Tatapan itu seolah membuatnya berhenti, ada sakit disana, ada penyesalan dan bagi Lay ia bertanggung jawab untuk hal tersebut.

Lay hanya manut ketika tangan besar Yi Fan masih mengenggam erat tanganya. Membawanya menuruni tangga cafe tersebut. Mereka mengarah pada jalan yang berbeda dari yang mereka lalui tadi. Ya, ini jalan yang selalu mereka ambil ketika menuju Yixing, menghabiskan waktu lebih lama sebelum sampai ke rumah Yixing.

"kau tak berubah masih saja tetap terperangah dengan lampu-lampu di bawah sana, padahal itu sudah berulang kali kita lihat berdua"ujar Yi Fan pada Lay yang masih saja begitu menikmati keindahan malam yakninya lampu kota yang mereka lihat dari jalan yang sedikit lebih tinggi menuju rumah Lay.

Lay hanya tersenyum. Sedikit tak menyangka playboy yang careless seperti Yi Fan bisa mengingat hal sederhana yang bahkan tak di ingat olehnya. Namun, Lay terganggu dengan Yi Fan yang mematikan motornya tiba-tiba.

"ada apa?"tanya Lay.

"kau juga tak berubah masih si cuek, kasar dan kekanak-kanak Lay yang ku kenal"ujar Yi Fan sudah turun dari motornya kepada Lay yang mengikutinya. Jujur saja, perkataan Yi Fan memancing emosi Lay lagi. jelaslah 3 sifat itu yang menjadi alasan Yi Fan memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Dan untuk apa Yi Fan mengungkitnya lagi.

"dan kau juga sama menyebalkannya dan tak punya hati seperti biasanya"balas Lay tajam. Entahlah dari raut Yi Fan menatapnya ia merasa bersalah. Ia tak harus membalas juga dengan hal yang sama padanya. Ia berusaha membawa seolah itu candaan walaupun begitu sudah terlebih dahulu terlalu tajam dan menggores perasaan Yi Fan. Sementara Yi Fan, ia merasa tertohok oleh kata-kata dari Lay meski berusaha untuk biasa namun ia tak bisa untuk merubah rautnya ia tau kalau kata-kata Lay sungguh dari dalam hatinya bukan candaan belaka.

Mereka kembali diam. Dan bagi Lay diam adalah penyiksaan terlebih berada di luar seperti sekarang bersama angin malam yang berhembus kencang. Sementara, untuk Yi Fan ia membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu lagi untuk memantapkan hati.

"apa kau membenciku?" Yi Fan membuka suaranya. Lay yang duduk di batu di sebelahnya menikmati pemandangan malam itu membalas cuek "tidak, aku tidak membencimu".

Jawaban yang membuat Yi Fan menghela nafas panjang.

"aku serius bertanya padamu, Lay?"

Lay sungguh jengah. Ia merasa sudah menjawab dengan benar menurutnya.

"dan aku serius menjawabmu Yi Fan"

Hey, ada apa ini? Lay membatin dimatanya Yi Fan terlihat begitu aneh.

"kau diam? Apa kau ingin aku membencimu?" tanya Lay bingung, ia tak mengerti kenapa dengan Yi Fan saat ini.

"aniyaa, bukan gitu.."tanggap Yi Fan gelagapan.

"lalu?"tuntut Lay.

Lay merasa ingin meledak pada Yi Fan yang menurutnya semakin menyebalkan. Namun, lirihan Yi Fan membuatnya bertambah bingung.

"maaf"lirih Yi Fan.

"untuk?" Lay yang masih saja clueless terhada sikap Yi Fan semakin bingung saja. Yi Fan menghirup udara dan membuangnya, berusaha mengatur nafas dan keberaniannya.

"maafkan aku untuk semua kesalahan yang pernah ku perbuat padamu selama ini, aku menyesalinya. Sungguh menyesalinya"

lay menjadi sedikit canggung, ia merasa tak nyaman dengan Yi Fan yang begini. Ia lebih berniat melupakannya dan menganggap tak pernah terjadi di banding berusaha memaafkan Yi Fan setulus hatinya. Ia memang tak dendam, namun jujur saja teringat lagi pada kenangan itu terasa menyebalkan.

"ah, sudahlah Yi Fan. Semua sudah berlalu semua itu biarlah .."kata Lay namun di potong oleh Yi Fan.

"lalu, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku lagi seperti dulu?"tanya Yi Fan mendongak pada Lay yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Mata Lay begitu indah seperti langit malam dengan bintangnya bagi Yi Fan. Mata yang di tatapi itu bergerak tak nyaman. Hatinya terus berkata "tidak untuk kedua kalinya, Lay" "jangan jatuh pada berengsek yang sama" ..

Menyadari Lay yang tak bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat Yi Fan mengembangkan senyum seikhlasnya, ia sadar tak seharusnya ia membebani Lay sudah akan kembali ke Korea **besok**.

"ayo, kita pergi. Sebelum larut malam, aku tak mau di hajar oleh babamu"

Yi Fan mengenggam tangan Lay menuntun ke motornya. Ia bukannya tidak menyadari tangan Lay yang bergetar dalam genggamannya dan Lay yang masih di liputi banyak hal dalam pikirannya. Ia mengerti pertanyaannya hanya membebani Lay dan sepertinya Lay tengah mencari kata penolakan yang tapat untuknya. Yi Fan menyadari bahwa di Korea mungkin saja seseorang sudah mengisi hati Lay, meskipun ia berani bertaruh kalau dia akan jauh lebih baik daripada namja tersebut jika Lay memberinya kesempatan lagi.

"Yi Fan.. "lirihan Lay di potong oleh Yi Fan yang menyampirkan jacketnya pada Lay, yang membuat sekarang mereka berhadapan. Anggaplah Yi Fan sangaat pengecut karena jujur saja ia takut menerima penolakan hingga ia lebih baik menginterupsi Lay.

Mereka saling bertatapan mencoba saling memberi jawaban lewat hal tersebut namun nihil mereka tak menangkap maksud satu sama lain. Masih ada keraguan di keduanya dan mereka sama-sama membutuhkan aksi verbal untuk memahami. Yi Fan menarik jacket yang ia sampirkan pada Lay, membuat tubuh Lay mendekat padanya dan merangkul Lay dalam dekapannya. Lay tak menolak, entah mengapa tubuhnya menerima begitu saja perbuatan Yi Fan yang seenaknya.

"ayoo, kita pulang!" Yi Fan mengakhiri pelukan tersebut. Lay bertanya-tanya tidakkah Yi Fan menginginkan jawaban darinya.

Lay hanya manut, mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Hingga Lay memeluk pinggang Yi Fan dari belakang membuat Yi Fan tersentak. Tak bisa menebak apa yang di pikirkan oleh Lay. Apa perbuatannya adalah jawaban bahwa ia masih mencintai Yi Fan atau ia tengah meyakinkan hati untuk memberikan jawaban pada Yi Fan atau pada dasarnya itu hanya hadiah kecil perpisahan dari Lay? Hanya Lay dan tuhan yang tahu.

Sesampai di depan pagar rumah Lay, mereka masih dalam diam lagi. sebelum akhirnya Lay bersuara.

"Yi Fan.. "

"sttt... " Yi Fan meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, menyuruh Lay untuk diam dan tak berkata apa-apa.

"sekarang sudah malam, ayo masuk ke rumahmu. Hati-hati nanti di Korea jadi seniman yang hebat oke?"

Lay yang masih heran dengan tingkah Yi Fan hanya mengangguk dan berusaha membuka pintu kabarnya.

"dan jika mungkin kembalilah padaku, menjadi bagian dari keluargaku. aku masih mencintaimu"tambah Yi Fan dengan mencoba tetap mempertahankan image coolnya sekalipun ia ingin sekali menertawakan kalimat cheesy dari mulutnya. Dan itu hanya untuk Lay. Lay mengangkat sudut bibirnya, Yi Fan terlihat benar-benar imut di matanya sekarang. lay tahu sekarang Yi Fan bermaksud memberinya waktu untuk memberikan jawaban.

"jalga.. "

Yi Fan pergi setelah melihat Heechul keluar dan kemudian berpamitan. Lay hanya bisa senyum-senyum sendiri mengingatnya. Masalah kembali dan tak kembali ke sisi Yi Fan itu urusan belakangan toh Yi Fan memberinya waktu dan lagi jodoh tak akan kemana.

.

.

.

Drrtt... drtt...

**From : Deer Lu**

Kau sedang apa nyonya Kim?

Lay hanya bisa membaca message dari roomatenya itu sambil tersenyum.

**To : Deer Lu**

Seingatku aku belum berganti marga menjadi Kim dan jelas-jelas di KTP masih Zhang. Ada apa hm?"

Lay sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur sesuai perintah Heechul yang menyruhnya istirahat mengingat perjalanan **besok** akan cukup melelahkan. Tak berapa saat balasan datang dari Luhan.

**From : Deer Lu**

Ah, seingatku sebentar lagi akan berganti menjadi itu. kau jadi kembali **besok**?

Lay langsung kepikiran menjahili roomatenya tersebut.

**To : Deer Lu**

Jadi kau merindukanku? Hm, aku mengerti. Dan dari mana kau bisa seyakin itu? joonmyun tak menyatakan apa pun padaku.

**From : Deer Lu**

Jadi kau menantikannya? Hmm, aku akan bilang ada Joonmyun oppa kalau begitu. Merindukanmu? Hmm. Tidak sama sekali. Aku hanya sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengangkat galon bersamaku J

Berniat mengerjai Luhan malah dia yang habis-habisan di godai sekarang. dan lagi jujur saja Joonmyun tak lebih dari sunbae yang di kaguminya dan kebetulan saja cukup sekat dengannya.

**To : Deer Lu**

Cepatlah kau tidur sana, seingatku disana 2 jam lebih cepat dari pada disini. Ya, aku pulang **besok**. Dan jangan bicarakan apapun pada oppa. Masalah galon bukankah kita punya Xiumin eonnie.. kekek..

**From : Deer Lu**

Wah, kau benar. Oke, aku menunggumu. Saranghae.. jalga nyonya Kim.

**To : Deer Lu**

Yak! jangan menganti namaku. Rusa kecil!

.

.

**Besok** yang di katakan _kemarin_ telah berubah menjadi hari ini. Lay dengan malasnya bangun dari temat tidurnya membereskan dirinya untuk keberangkatannya hari ini. **Besok** telah menjadi hari ini. Lay menghela nafas, kicauan burung ceria dari sekitar taman di depan rumahnya di telinga Lay menjadi sebuah orkestra yang menyedihkan.

"semua sudah siap?"tanya Heechul-mamanya Lay melihat sang putri yang bersender duduk di teras rumahnya bersama barang-barangnya.

"ne, sepertinya sudah eomma"jawab Lay sendu.

"hey,, hey,, 3 bulan tak akan lama. Arachii?"hibur Heechul pada Lay yang ia tau sedang merasa sedih sekarang. lay mengangguk pelan.

"ayo, naikan barangnya ke mobil"titah Hangeng.

Ya, hari ini Lay akan di antar ke stasiun kereta menuju bandara oleh babanya. Mamanya tak ikut serta karena ada jadwal mengajar hari ini. Adik-adik kecilnya juga harus sekolah. Sementara babanya yang ingin sekali mengantar Lay ke bandara yang memang cukup jauh memakan waktu lebih dari 2 jam harus kecewa karena banyak job yang harus di handlenya secepatnya.

"aku pergi"pamit Lay pada Heechul dan Tao dan Sehun yang sudah lengkap dengan seragam elementary schoolnya. Lay mengecup kedua pipi namja-namja imut yang menatap polos dan berbinar seolah menyatakan bersenang-senanglah jiejie. Sementara, pada Heechul ia awalnya hanya mencium keningnya namun pada akhirnya ia memeluk erat Heechul. Ia menahan air matanya, ia tak perlu menambah beban pikiran orang tuanya. Heechul membalas pelukan hangat anaknya itu, ia juga menahan air matanya yang berdesakan ingin keluar. Namun, ia adalah yeoja tegar, eomma yang baik untuk anaknya dan juga guru yang baik bagi muridnya. Ia menahannya, ia berpikir tak perlu pula ia membuat khawatir Lay dengan airmatanya. Hangeng mengerti istrinya dan anak sulungnya tersebut, ia juga khawatir dengan keadaan putri tercintanya namun ia percaya gadis kecilnya kan menjadi seorang wanita kuat seperti eommanya.

"kami menyayangimu, dan selalu bersamamu apa un yang terjadi"bisik Heechul di telinga Lay. Lay mengangguk kemudian menuju bangku di samping Hangeng.

"bye.. "teriak Lay dengan penuh senyuman.

.

.

Sekarang tinggallah Lay sendiri di kereta yang melaju cukup cepat menuju tujuannya. sekedar untuk berpikir turun dari kereta menaiki taxi menuju bandara dan kemudian menaiki pesawat menuju Korea Selatan dan juga menaiki taxi lagi menuju dorm university nya sudah membuat ia lelah apalagi dengan 2 koper dan tas sandang yang ia pegang hanya menambah daftar lelahnya.

Ia mendongak ke luar menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela namun tanpa ia sadari kereta tersebut memasuki sebuah gerbong gelap. Ia sedikit bergidik mengeri melihat retakan-retakan yang terlihat dari gerbong tersebut. Dan entah kenapa ia sesuatu terasa janggal di hatinya kemudian.

.

,

Lay merebahkan tubuh lelahnya pada kasur di dormnya. Yang terpikir olehnya sekrang hanyalah istirahat tanpa harus melakukan apapun termasuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Hey kalian harus mengerti seberapa menyebalkannya perjalanan lebih kurang 10 jam itu di jalani sendiri apalagi dengan perbedaan waktu 2 jam yang membedakan. Lay benar-benar lelah.

.

.

"Yixing ah,.. Lay ahh.. Yixing... "

Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yixing berupaya membangunkannya. Lay mentap garang pada Luhan. Ia benci Luhan seharusnya orang yang paling tahu kalau ia sangat benci di ganggu saat tidur dan lagi apa bagi Luhan ia tak terlihat cukup lelah dan butuh istirahat.

"WAE?"

Lay benar-benar emosi. Ia tak memperhatikan raut wajah Luhan. Bukan, itu bukan raut ketakutan atau pun marah pada Lay, bukan juga tampang jahil untuk mengerjai Lay. Luhan mengigiti bibir bawahnya berikir keras untuk mengungkapkansesuatu pada Lay.

"Waeyoo Luhannie? Jebal, aku lelah"

Lay sudah berusaha menghilangkan emosinya namun tetap saja keningnya berkerut tak senang. Luhan yang tak bisa mengungkakan apa-apa, ia hanya langsung merangkul tubuh Lay dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Lay bertanya-bertanya.

"Luhannie, wae ire?"

Lay membalas pelukan Luhan walau masih bingung. Hatinya langsung merasakan sesuatu janggal seolah dipukul kuat-kuat. Sakit. Sama seerti ketika ia terus melihat ke arah rumahnya hingga tak terlihat lagi. sama seperti ia melihat gerbong-gerbong retak yang beberapa bagiannya berjatuhan.

"apa yang terjadi Luhannie?"

Lay juga tidak mengerti sekarang Luhan menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam pelukannya. Kenapa dengan LUHan?

"Lay ahh.. hiks.. hiks.. mari kita berdo'a hiks.. hiks.. yang terbaik untuk baba hiks.. hiks.. mama... dan saudaramu hiks.. hiks.. "ujar Luhan tersedu-sedu. Ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan dengan baik, ia terlalu menyayangi Lay.

"maksudmu?"

Lay yang seolah di timpa oleh benda berat di hatinya. Ia mencoba mencari jawaban. Orangtua? Ada apa dengan baba, mama dan saudaranya?

"mereka menjadi korban gempa,Lay ah.."

"omong kosong macam apa itu Luhannie? Becandamu tak lucu dan kelewatan"

Luhan masih tersedu dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata rusanya. Ia menunduk karena Lay tak mau lagi memeluknya. Lay mendorongnya. Lay merasa ketakutan dan khawatir, gempa itu mungkin terjadi di hometownnya namun ia keras kepala dengan menganggap itu hanya lelucon, ia berusaha menegaskan ada dirinya tak ada sesuatu apa pun yang terjadi walau jantung terus berdegup cepat dan bayang-bayangan keluarga berseliweran dalam pikirannya.

"andwe.. Luhan ah,, bilang tak terjadi apa-apa disana.. katakan kau hanya becanda "

Kecemasan Lay semakin meningkat melihat ekspresi menangis dan menunduk Luhan. Ia tak pernah melihat Luhan seperti ini dan ia yakin ini bukan hanya akting Luhan.

"maafkan aku.. Lay ah.. itu benar"

Lay sudah berkaca-kaca dan terus menggeleng.

"aniyaa.. mereka pasti baik-baik saja. katakan adaku mereka baik-baik saja"pekik Lay yang mulai tak tenang.

Luhan hanya menunuk ia tak bisa menjawabnya, melihat banyaknya jumlah korban membuat dia tak berani untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata sekalipun hanya untuk menenangkan.

"mereka pasti baik-baik saja"kata Lay berulang-ulang sambil menahan tangis.

Lay yang sudah mensearching berita di internet meski terus-terusan ia menghapus paksa air matanya yang mengalir. Beritanya begitu menakutkan untuk ia ketahui.

Drttt... drtt...

Lay menjawab telfonnya.

Seorang ajumma terisak di sebelah sana.

"yeoboseyo?"tanya Lay.

"Lay ah... hiks.. hiks.. kau haru.. sabar.. sayang.. hiks.. hikss.. appa dan eomma mu beserta kedua hiks.. hikss. Adikmu.. sudah terlebih dulu hikss..hiks pergi.. hikss. Hikkss ke..s isisnya.. mereeka.. hikss.. tenang.. hikss.. disana.. sekarang. hikss.. sayang.. "

Lay merasa dunianya sekarang hampa, yang di katakan ajumma tadi membuat seakan-akan dunia bagi Lay sekarang hancur. Ia tak mengerti harus melarikan diri harus melampiaskan seperti apa. telfon yang ia genggam begitu saja jatuh dari genggamannya. Tubuhnya merosot seolah tak bertenaga lagi. air mata tak terbendung lagi. ia masih terdiam.

"waeyo Lay?"

Tanya Luhan tak terdengar sama sekali olehnya. Ia memegang dadanya yang benar-benar terasa amaat sakit dan tak percaya itu.

"andweyoo.. andweeee.. ini tak terjadi .. itu bohong..."

Ucaap lay tak beraturan anik dan penuh emosi.

Luhan hanya memandang sedih Lay yang begitu menyedihkan sekarang. ia yakin dirinya sendiri tak akan cukup kuat untuk berada di posisi Lay.

"tidak.. ini tidak terjadi.. "

Lay masih menghindari kenyataan. Ia mulai memukul-mukul dan menyakti dirinya sendiri.

"bodoh. Kau boodoh.. Lay.."lriih Lay.

Ia merasa menyesal ia belum sempat membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya. Ia menyesal mengapa tak menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama sebelumnya. Ia menyesali kenapa ia hanya lah anak manja yang menyusahkan. Ia menyesali kenapa ia tak ikut serat di ajak pergi. Ia marah kenapa **besok** telah menjadi hari ini.

"tidak-tidak,,.. andwee... arggghhh"

Lay menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat. Ia begitu frustasi, ia melempar semua barang di sekitarnya. Hamir saja ia memecahkan kaca dengan tangannya namun untung Luhan menahannya. Luhan memeluknya.

"mereka jahat Luhannie.. mereka meninggalkanku sendiriann.."rengek Lay.

Luhan kembali ikut menangis bersama Lay mendengarkan rintihan-rintihan pilu Lay. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

"mengapa mereka tak membwa yixing pergi juga Luhannie, kenapaa./.."rinthan itu benar-benar terdengar memilukan.

Lay terus menangis sepanjang hari hingga batas tubuhnya semuanya menjadi gelap seketika.

.

.

Jika **besok** kemudian berubah menjadi hari ini, ijinkan sebelumnya aku menikmati detik-detik kebersamaan itu. berikan aku kesempatan untuk menjadi tau pada sesuatu yang kemudian harus aku ketahui. Biarkan aku berkunjung pada waktu yang mungkin dikenal dengan kata _kemarin_. Dan bila **besok** bersedia untuk tak pernah datang saat itu aku berjanji akan berlaku sebaik kematian akan mengunjungi aku **besok**.

Ending..

Loading..

.

.

.

Start...

**4 tahun kemudian..**

Seora yeoja dengan gaun putih manis berbalut sepatu highheels senada dengan warna bajunya menghatur langkah maju pada jejeran seerti lemari lemari dengan foto-foto di dalamnya. Ia memegang beberapa rangkaian bunga putih sederhana yang sama dengan bentuk antingnya. Sebuah tas berwarna gading di samirkan di bahunya. Ia mengembangkan senyuman di bibirnya.

"mama.. baba.. hari ini aku datang lagi, kalian senangkan?"tanya pada 2 foto sepasang suami istri yang di ambil pada masa pacarannya. Lalu meletakan serangkaian lili di depan foto tersebut.

"hmm.. hari ini sudah 4 tahun sejak kalian pergi. Aku melakukan semuanya dengan baik,kan eomma? Dan aku tak mengecewakanmu kan baba? Ya begitulah anak kalian memang great seerti biasanya, "

Ia terkekeh sendiri dengan kata-katanya.

"dan tenang saja keluarga Wu menjagaku dengan baik. Mereka tak pernah mengecewakanku. Mereka memperlakukanku sama seperti Yi Fan anaknya. Cukup tau kalau Yi Fan sangat mencintaiku begitupun keluarganya"

"dan kalian tau apa? taraa!"

Yeoja itu mengeluarkan kartu dari dompetnya.

"lihat! Ini kartu resmi dosen seni di Seoul University. Uwahh... aku akhirnya jadi dosen baba mama. Aku akan jadi guru yang baik seperti mama dan appa usaha cafe ZiFanHun-ku sekrang sedang akan membuka cabang kedua. Aku juga pengusaha hebat,kan baba? Sama sepertimu"

Yeoja itu bergeser ke kanan melihat kearah foto yang memamerkan dua bocah laki-laki tengah berangkulan dan bergaya sangat imut. Sebuah rangkaian lili pun berada di dean foto tersbut.

"hey namdongsaeng jiejiee tersayang. Apa kabar? Merindukan jiejie kah? Datanglah ke mimpi jiejie sering-sering. Jiejie tak akan keberatan membagi coklat ice cream dan juga permen kepada kalian. Hmm.. jiejie benar-bena merindukan kalian? Harusnya kalian sudah berusia 11 dan 10 tahun, kan? Tao pasti menjadi semain manis sadis dan manja sementara Hunnie semakin dingin tampan dan tak mau kalah. Apa kalian menginginkan mainan spiderman? Power ranger? Mau jiejie bawakan hm? "

Ia merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan mainan robot-robotan kembar yang ia letakan juga di samping rangkaian bunga tadi.

"hey.. mendekatlah"panggil yeoja itu ada namaj berpakaian rapi yang berada menjaga jarak darinya. Yeoja itu tersenyum si namja membalas dan mendekat pada yeoja itu. mengenggam tangan yeoja tersebut mantap.

"dan kenalkan semuanya. Ini dia calon suamiku. Pangeran berkuda putihku. Hehhe... kenalkan namanya Kim Joonmyun, aku lebih senang memanggilnya Suho, karena mama, baba, tao dan hunnie namja inilah yang selalu menjadi guardian Lay selama ini. Ganteng,kan? Heheh.. ayo perkenalkan dirimu!"

Namja itu menghada kepada foto kedua orang tua Lay dan berkata mantap "perkenalkan aku Kim Joonmyun, aku berjanji akan setia menemani anak kalian yang sngat aku cintai hingga akhir hayatku. Aku berjanji aku berusaha membuat dia menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Dan kapada duo dongsaeng aku akan menyanyangi dan menjaga jiejie kalian oke? Aku mohon restunya. Ijinkan aku menikahinya"

Wajah Lay bersemu mendengar pernyataan super kaku Suho. Ia benar-benar beruntung mengenalnya dan dicintai oleh Suho sejak masa kuliah.

"dan ayo kesini"

Lay berdiri di sebuah nakas dengan sebuah foto namja berabut hitam beralis tebal seperti angry bird yang tampan sedang beraegyo. Ia tersenyum melihat foto terpampang disana. Ia mengingat kenangan kembali dimana ia mengambilnya di saat mereka bersama dulu.

"kau harus meminta ijin juga padanya jika tidak mungkin dia akan menghantuimu dia namja yang menyeramkan"

Suho hanya manut memperhatikan dengan kurang senang wajah di foto itu.

"hey, Yi Fan . ini calon suamiku "

Suho menatap sinis lalu berkata "aku Joonmyun dan Yixing adalah soulmateku, salam kenal. Aku akan segera memilikinya mengganti marganya kemudian"

Lay terkikih geli melihat Suho yang sepertinya cemburu pada Yi Fan yang sudah meninggal. Ia mengenggam tangan Suho, membuat Suho menatap padanya dan dengan mudahnya Lay menyambar bibir Suho. Suho balas mencubit hidung Lay setelah kecupan kilat dari Lay.

Yi Fan meninggal? Ya, Yi Fan meninggal di hari yang sama dan tempat yang sama dengan keluarga Lay di hari itu Yifan tengah berkunjung dan berkumpul bersama keluarga Zhang. Sementara ajumma yang menelfon saat Lay sudah di kore adalah eommanya Yi fan yang berada di luar kota bersama appanya Yi Fan. Ia bisa mendapatkan berita lebih dahulu karena appanya Yi Fan adalah salah satu pejabat pemerintahan tak heran jika anaknya dengan mudah di kenali dan dengan segera menerima informasi. Lay yang yatim piatu akhirnya di rawat keluarga Wu yang juga menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri.

Mata Lay berkaca-kaca sekalipun ia berusaha untuk tersenyum menyembunyikan kerinduannya dan penyesalannya ia tak akan bisa. Ia mengingat kembali bagaimana perjuangannya bangkit dari trauma pertukaran hari bahkan selalu panik terhadap apa un yang bergetar selama 2 tahun. Ia benar-benar beruntung memiliki orang yang tepat di sisinya hingga ia bisa seperti sekrang. Meski selalu muncul penyesalan tapi bukankah itu takdir tuhan?

Suho membawanya langsung ke pelukannya. Lay menangis sepuas-puasnya. Menyampaikan semua yang ingin ia sampaikan dalam hati.

"tenanglah berada di surga sana, sekarang yixing putri kalian dan jiejie kalian sudah tak apa, aku berbahagia meski besok datanga dan datang lagi. dan silahkan berkunjung kedalam mimpi jika merindukanku"ucap Lay dalam hati

End.

Otte? Sera harap ini tak buruk dan feelnya dapat. Entahlah, kurang pede aja Sera nulis sekarang.

Ini terpikirkan untk di buat saat Sera kembali ke dorm Sera. Aigooo, berasa malas kali ninggain rumah kemarin tu. Oh, ya ada yang elf dsini?

Omo! SUPER JUNIOR DAEBAAKKKKK! Kerennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ake bgttttt... gak bosan-bosan denger lagunya. Makin kece aja nih .. heheheh...

Hmm.. sekian. Pleasee review ya cerita ini.. jebal ~

Buing.. buingg :*

Anyyeeongggg...!


End file.
